1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to semiconductor structures. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) deep trench capacitor.
2. Related Art
Deep trench (DT) capacitors can be used as memory elements in semiconductor structures. More specifically, embedded dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices may utilize deep trenches as memory elements. However, as semiconductor technology improves and DRAM devices continue to become smaller in size, fabrication of (DT) capacitors become more difficult. In order to properly fabricate these DT semiconductor structures, the fabrication process must be very precise, which can result in additional fabrication time of the semiconductor.